The Forgotten Heroes: The God's Arrows
by DanceLikeNoOnesThere
Summary: Three children of Minors shall pursue; What the God of Love seeks to undue; They shall find the one that is weakest, yet strong; And expose the inverse who does not belong; In the end, an open wound must be healed; To find the power all must wield; WIP Revised
1. I Cassandra

I Cassandra

**A/N: Hi! I'm really excited to start this new story and I'm hoping it will be as exciting to read.**

* * *

Why did no one tell me I was a half-blood? I mean, honestly, how hard is it to say, "You know your mom- the one that left you when you were two days old- well, she's actually a mythical Greek goddess and you're her demigod daughter who's destined to either die or be attacked by monsters your entire life." I'll be honest, I wouldn't have believed them, but it would have been nice to know.

I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Cassie Pratt. I'm a half-blood.

If you don't know what that is, leave while you can. You don't want to know. Your life will be better without the insane monsters, psychopathic gods, and everything you thought was imaginary becoming real. If I could, I would leave too.

If you do know, then your life probably sucks. No offense.

A few days ago, I arrived in Camp Half Blood after being saved from an obnoxious monster that came after me. It wasn't the first time and it certainly won't be my last. The other times I didn't know it was happening, though. When I look back I don't know how I couldn't realize what I was. I was so stupid.

Maybe I should start from The Woodward Spring Fling three days ago. It was crap. Okay, maybe not crap, but it was horrible to say the least.

Red, green, and blue lights flashed as hit songs from two years ago blared from the black speakers. The thick scent of sweat and Febreze wafted throughout the undersized gym. Yeah, it was as cliché as it sounded. You couldn't go anywhere without being grinded on by some sleazy, wannabe gangster. I don't even know why they called it a dance when the only dance anyone knew was twerking. If you could even call that a dance. Not to mention I was really itchy from the dress I was required to wear. So, I tried to stay on the sidelines most of the time, waiting for my dad to pick me up and get me out of there.

I know you're wondering why I even came in the first place. I'm not even that sure why I did. I should have skipped it, but I wanted to go to just one dance while I could. I had never gotten the chance to go to a dance before. I moved from school to school too much. No, my dad wasn't in the army or in the Witness Protection Program; I just had a lot of trouble.

I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a bad kid. Bad things just happen when I'm around. I'm pretty sure everyone says that though.

This time it's the truth. Every new school I went to, I was expelled each time something unexplainable happened. At Samuel J. Elementary, the class bunny went missing inside my favorite purple hat. It was confiscated, but the bunny was never found. And I never got my hat back. At Northvale Academy I yelled at a girl for being too obsessed with her hair to do our science project. The next day her hair had completely fallen out. From the month it took to expel me, it still hadn't grown back. It went on like that for four other schools, but Westbrook was the worst. My math teacher actually disappeared after a class. The whole school went looking for him for a day until he was found on the roof. He was completely dazed and couldn't remember what had happened to him, but blamed me for it. The most I had done to him was angrily yelled at him, though. The only good thing was, because he was afraid of me, he gave me a C in the class when I clearly deserved an F.

After all those schools, my dad finally got fed up with my "antics" and switched me to public school, where it "was harder to kick people out." And that's how I got to Woodward High. Thanks Dad.

So there I was standing alone by the snack table having a grand ole time, tasting the chocolate fudge brownies and watching sweaty people "dance," when Cornelius Briar timely shows up.

"Cassandra!" He said way too excitedly to be normal.

"Cassie." I said crossly.

Shrugging off my unpleasant tone he said, "How are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you like the school? I know I do!" There were way too many questions and I refused to give him any answers.

I gave him a death glare instead.

"Cassandra," he said sweetly, "You are _so_ pretty."

"_Thanks_."I said plainly, trying really hard not to roll my eyes. He was like that since I came to the school. Literally the first day he actually came looking for me to tell me how excited he was to meet me. How creepy is that? Anytime I went anywhere he would follow me and try to become best friends. I'm pretty sure he's a stalker.

Cornelius' confidence hadn't wavered after my attempts to shoo him away. He stayed right where he was. I could tell he was trying to think of new things to talk about. His mouth opened into an o shape, before I cut in to what he was about to say.

I put on the fakest smile I could and said, "Cornelius, I'm _great_. The school is _great._ Everything is just _great_."

"Really? That's so cool! Maybe we should hang out and talk about how great everything is together!"

I let out a long annoyed breath. My plastered smile fell into a distinct frown. "You know who isn't great? Her." I pointed my long finger to a short girl across the room with long, curly black hair and a girly pink dress on. She had arrived at the school the same time I did, but I tried to stay clear of her. She was really weird. I couldn't remember her name, but I had known it had something to do with Air Conditioners. All I knew was her name was defiantly worse than Cornelius'. And his name was pretty bad.

"I'm sure she's fan-," He paused looking past the sea of sweat to the double doors at the right end of the gym. A bright light glinted as they closed behind someone, though I didn't know who. "We have to go." He said sternly, grabbing my arm toward the emergency exit toward the left.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you." I placed my feet firmly on the ground, as Cornelius tried to pull me towards the exit.

The person at the door was coming nearer. I could see dark, black stringy hair on her. At least I thought she was a girl or maybe she was a very feminine man. I wasn't quite sure. She was extremely pale, paler than Air Conditioning girl, looking almost ghost-like. She walked slowly but surely closer to the snack table. Yes, she was defiantly a girl. Tears streaked her blood red cheeks as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, whatever her problem was. She looked sad and miserable at the same time. I even felt sad and miserable looking at her.

"Cassandra, we really have to go." Cornelius said loudly above the music, pulling harder on my arm. I was still entranced, though, by the mysterious girl only a few feet away from me then. She was disgustingly thin, like a holocaust victim. Her nails were yellowed and impossibly long. Her eyes were the most odd though. They were a dark purple with golden flecks inside, but they had started to cloud over with a smoke like mist. I was so stunned by them I didn't see her hand raise up in front of me and try to slash my face off with her claw like finger nails.

My heart was pumping. I was on Cornelius' shoulder kicking to make him let go of me as he ran awkwardly toward the exit. The only thing I knew was that Cornelius had saved my life. And the demon girl was not happy about it. A high pitched scream echoed around the gym. No one stopped dancing though. Did no one see what was going on? I was almost killed! I might still be killed!

I lifted my face from Cornelius' back to see the girl coming toward us. She was no longer slow, but racing with her claws slashing too closely for comfort. An irate growl roared out of her mouth as her claws slashed Cornelius' back next to my head. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as blood dripped from Cornelius and we both fell to the ground right before the emergency exit. I scrambled out from under Cornelius toward the door. I didn't know why I hadn't listened to him in the first place. I should have left when I could, then I wouldn't have been dead in a few seconds.

The demon girl was slow again; certain she would catch her prey. She stepped on Cornelius and he groaned a deep wail trying to get up. My back was against the exit and I tried desperately to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. The demon girl was right next to my face. I could smell her distinct scent of alcohol. Her eyes began to cloud again with the eerie mist. She raised her yellowed, claw nails. I closed my eyes, seeing a flash of light and winced.

No pain came though. I was sitting there waiting for something to happen, but nothing. I opened my eyes slowly. I was still at the dance. Music blared loudly from the black speakers. There was no demon girl, just Cornelius flopping on the ground to get up. And someone else. Standing a few feet back was Air Conditioner girl. I didn't know how, but she too had saved my life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm hoping to start the next chapter soon, but reviews make me update faster :)**


	2. II Cassandra

II Cassandra

**A/N: Thank you so much to ****Krikanalo**** and ****SometimesWitty ****for being the first to review! I loved your comments!**

* * *

I shut my eyes again.

_I'm Alive. I was nearly killed by an Evil Demon Girl, but I was alive. How was I alive? This wasn't possible! This stuff doesn't happen in real life! _

_IS THIS REAL LIFE?_

I had just been attacked in front of a gym full of people who seemed unaware of anything but grinding on each other! Then I was saved by an abnormally strong sixteen year old boy, only to be saved again, who knows how, by some random girl I didn't even know the name of!

I opened my eyes.

The cold metal of the emergency exit pressed into my back as I stared at Air Conditioner girl. She was standing, probably unknowingly, on Cornelius; her eyes wider than him. They were scanning the scene in shock until they landed on me. The sparkles on her pink dress glinted against the flashing lights in the dark room. She gulped before taking a breath, revealing an embarrassed smile and waving awkwardly at me.

I said she was weird.

Cornelius' aggravated groans broke our silence.

Air Conditioner girl searched for the sound before realizing it came from under her feet. She leapt off of Cornelius, bringing her hand to her lips.

"O-M-G, I am so sorry Corny! Let me help you!" She squeaked, grabbing Cornelius' hand and struggling to help him up, even though she didn't really help at all.

Once up, Cornelius couldn't say anything. He just pointed between me and AC girl with astonishment, before pointing at the emergency exit I was leaning on. I stood up unsteadily and pushed the door open.

Oh, now it opened.

We were all outside, feeling the warm breeze of spring. I could feel the wet dew on the grass underneath my Flip Flops. We just stared at each other. We probably looked like some new kind of cult.

The silence was unbearable.

"First off, who are you?" I exploded at Air Conditioner girl. "I literally don't even know your name."

Her neat eyebrows furrowed. "My name's Alcee." Alcee. AC. Same thing. "Well actually, it's Alcina. I just like Alcee better." She smiled uneasily. Whatever it was, her name was still weird.

"So how did you save me from that _thing_?"

Alcee shook her head and looked me dead in the eye, "There was a flash of light, Cassie, and she disintegrated… that's all I know."

"Well that's helpful." I said sarcastically.

There was more uncomfortable silence before Cornelius looked at Alcee, "You saw what was attacking Cassandra?"

She nodded assuredly, her black curls bouncing rhythmically with her head.

Suddenly Cornelius started rambling on jubilantly about who knows what. "I can't believe it. Two half-bloods in one public school…at the same time! I didn't even realize you were a half-blood, too. This is amazing! Chiron is going to love me for this!"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Is anyone going to say what's going on? Or are we just going to pretend Evil Demon Girl didn't just attack me?"

"Achlys." Cornelius said, still nearly jumping from joy.

I gave him a blank stare.

"You mean the heel thingy guy?" Alcee said.

"Not Achilles, Achlys."

"Sounds the same to me." I kicked a pebble into the parking lot nearby.

"Achlys is the daughter of Nyx- spirit of misery and sadness." Cornelius paused looking at our blank faces. "She was on Hercules' shield. Does that ring a bell?"

"Nope, no bells were rung." Alcee giggled nervously. Yup, still weird. I tried to ignore her as much as I could.

"So you're saying an imaginary monster came all the way from ancient Greece to modern America. Ha-ha okay- say it's true, why was that _thing_ attacking me then."

Cornelius pursed his lips. "We should get going before she comes back…"

"Come back? What do you mean comes back?" There was fear written across Alcee's face.

"Listen, we have to go." Cornelius started walking toward the parking lot. "The camp is about five hours away and if we keep moving… well let's hope all we see are some cows."

I grabbed Cornelius's arm. "Stop trying to change the subject! I'm done with this. Whatever kind of prank your pulling, it's dumb."

Cornelius turned around and looked at both me and Alcee. "You're not going to believe me until we get to camp…"

"Try me." I nearly snarled.

"Each of you has a parent who left you when you were young for unknown reasons… until now. Achlys attacked you, because of who your parent is and who they made you to be. There is a special camp, where you can meet people like you." Cornelius paused, coming to his big finale. "You both are demigods."

There was a silent "what the heck are you talking about" stare from both of us.

"That parent is a Greek god or goddess…"

Laughter spilled out of my mouth. That was the biggest joke I had ever heard. "Well, now that everything is _so_ cleared up. Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but its sick, so stop. I just want this to never have happened and I that I can go back home with my father and complain about what a stupid dance it was with no scary demon girls or goddesses or whatever the next thing you're going to make up is."

"I know this doesn't make sense, but you can't go home now." He said. "Achlys or another monster might come back."

"Oh so that thing was a monster now? Does it hang out with my goddess mother up on Mt. Olympus?" I said viciously. "Maybe they're having a party and eating Ferrero Rocher while they do it with each other. Isn't that what the gods do? " Great. He got me speaking like they were actual people and not figments of his imagination.

"There were so many things wrong with that statement." He said irritably, shaking his square head. Other than that he was calm, like he got this reaction all the time. In fact I would suspect he did, if everyone he had told his little speech to was normal. "Anyway, we have to leave. _Now_."

"I WAS JUST ATTACKED! I am NOT coming with you. I will NOT leave now. I'm going home." I wanted to explode with anger and frustration. Why was this happening to me?

"Cassie, stop."

How was Alcee so calm?

"Think about all those people in there… What if it comes back and hurts them? Alcee's eyes were like a baby doe's; innocent and ignorant.

"What do I care?"

"Fine what if it comes back and hurts _you_… or me or Cornelius… we know it was after you this time, but what if it isn't next time. That thing could have killed you. Do you really want risk dying again?"

There was a quiet echo of Alcee's words in the silence after her speech. I could be dead right now. Poof, gone like I never existed.

Cornelius and Alcee were staring at me, waiting for an answer. I couldn't speak, though. I didn't know what to say. I stomped into the parking lot loudly instead.

Cornelius grinned, "Great, my cars right here."

We got into Cornelius' car quietly, with no second thoughts or hesitation. I still had no idea why that demon monster had attacked me, but I knew I wasn't making the wrong decision going with Cornelius.

"Wait." I said right as Cornelius started the engine. "What do I tell my father?"

"We'll contact him for you once we get to camp, but I suspect that he'll figure it out once you're not back. I'm sure he knows you're a half-blood."

I nodded, trying to ignore the half-blood part.

"What about you Alcee?" Cornelius continued.

"Um…they'll…uh be fine…" She said grabbing the Unicorn Pillow Pet in the backseat. "I've always wanted one of these!" I don't think Cornelius noticed her subtle change of subject. "It's so fluffy." She laughed.

The thoughts of why a sixteen year old would have a Unicorn Pillow Pet occupied my brain. I refused to let any of the events of today slip through my mind. I didn't want to think about any of it. Not one thing, because then I would have to think of all of it. Every moment I was almost killed by that demon monster girl or the crazy things Cornelius believes are true.

I was too overwhelmed to do anything but sit silently. All three of us sat quietly for who knows how long as we drove to wherever that camp was. Alcee had fallen asleep on the Unicorn Pillow Pet. Cornelius drove too fast for comfort, but I said nothing. I was numb. Sore from the day's events. It was too much. I was done.

I finally had the courage to say something. "Camp?" I whispered.

Cornelius seemed surprised I had said anything at all, even I was surprised. "Uh… Yeah, Camp Half-blood, it's a camp for demigods- children of both a mortal and a god. At camp you'll learn everything so you don't get killed out here. I'm here so you're safe before you get there."

I tried to ignore the crazy part of what he just said. "You were supposed to protect me? I thought you were a creepy stalker there at the right time…"

Cornelius blushed, his ears a bright shade of crimson, "You were the first girl half-blood I had ever sniffed out. I'm not very good with girls yet."

Or probably ever. It took all I had not to say that aloud. The half-blood part freaked me out a bit. Okay a lot a bit, but I had another thing on my mind that was bothering me.

"Okay…just one more thing, when that demon girl- I mean Achlys- was about to _kill_ me, she smelled like alcohol. Why?"

"Alcohol is symbolic of misery and sadness."

"And her eyes?"

"What about her eyes? Oh, this is not good. Not good. Chiron is going to kill me! They clouded over didn't they?"

"No," I lied, "They were just um… purple- not a normal color, you know."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you're about to see a lot of not normal stuff, so get ready."

I waited a minute, hoping I wouldn't sound too interested. "So, what does it mean when her eyes cloud over?"

Cornelius looked over at me. I put on my most angelic face I could; though I wasn't sure I had one. He took a breath. "Death. It means Death."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So, which goddess do you think is Cassandra's mother? Please review! :)  
**

**9/28/13 Update: **

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while. There was so much going on with school starting, medical issues and dance that I barely had time to sleep. In fact I really didn't. Hoping I can get a chapter out every two weeks to a month on Saturdays, but I'm not sure. I'm so happy to continue writing and seeing where this story goes. I have so any exciting things planned, I can't wait! **


	3. III Alcee

III Alcee

**A/N: This is the first time we hear Alcee's point of view. I'm so excited!**

* * *

It was black. Not completely, but almost. It was the kind of black with bright white fading lines, making almost recognizable images, before disappearing into the darkness. The black right before you fall into a deep sleep and dream of princess castles and unicorns and princes. I wasn't asleep, I could only close my eyes and pretend.

I wasn't dreaming either. I was drifting away to a memory. I could still hear the faint sound of Corny and Cassie's breaths. I could feel the unbalanced race of the grey Ford Fusions wheels on the highway. But I could also feel the chill of flurries on and around me. I could hear my younger brother building a snowman somewhere behind me. His excitement floated throughout the air. I was staring up at a pale blue house. My house. I now realized how large it seemed when I was so little.

I stuck my tongue out, catching a snowflake, feeling the icy sting, and giggling as it melted in my mouth. Some snow leaked between the crevices in my boots onto my little legs. I trudged determinedly through the freshly fallen snow past our street stop sign that had the word "graffiti" written on it in big black scrawl.

The door slammed behind me as I ran to the burning fireplace, trying to rid the winter chill. I listened intently for the fire's pleasant crackle, except it was overshadowed by quiet whispers from the living room next door.

My father's smiling face and my mother's sweet hugs came to mind, as I inched toward the room. They had probably thought I was still in the backyard with Justin. I kept thinking about the plan I was devising. I would wait till they were silent, then I would pop out and surprise them. They would act scared and call me silly before giving me a great big hug.

I could make out some of their words now, but most of them I couldn't understand:

"Mrs. Fanning, from the agency... tomorrow."

"Why not… Joanne?"

_Jo was the best._ I had thought. _She comes every few months to play with me. We we're best friends. _

"They think Alcee might… trouble. That we're doing… bad."

_Hey that's my name. _

"Why think … bad?"

"There were incidents. A boy… eyes. Some people… to pick her… at school several…"

"But."

"They claimed… she belong… them…. we stole her."

"No, …didn't"

"We know…. don't"

"If… lose her…" There was a pause. The fear was almost palpable.

"…hope Justin never… this."

"No.…used…different adoption agency…"

_Adoption._

I just sat there and cried.

The scene changed hastily. I was soaking wet. The warm water fell onto my head and the shower floor with a thud. The smell of artificial coconut swirled around me as I washed my hair. I couldn't help but think of the time my friend Mia told me not to use so much shampoo. I said I'd lather not. I almost laughed right there, before I realized I was in the girls communal bathroom at Birch Burrow. That might have been awkward.

My parents had sent me there two years ago. They thought it might be good for me. They believed with all the weird things that happened… They thought it would be safer. Just the thought of it gave me chills.

I continued to wash my hair. I didn't want to think about those times. I was lost in other deep thoughts. I couldn't think of a shower I had that didn't come to a life realization. Like when I realized Waldo wears stripes because he doesn't want to be spotted. Or that the reason Voldemort was bald was so no one could make a Poly-juice potion of him.

I didn't have a life realization this time, though. My thought process was cut short. I didn't even know what was going on. It was happening too fast. I finished washing the conditioner out of my hair. Suddenly I paused, uneasily. The dull white shower curtain wavered. Then it was whipped open. I screamed. One blurry hand held reached inside. I couldn't see a face. I was in shock. Then a light flashed. And another one. The hand pulled back. A scream echoed around the room. Not mine.

There was a moment of silence. There were screams and crying. My breath quickened, my hands were shaking; I was terrified. I took a step out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I was afraid to look. But I couldn't help but think what if that person was hurt.

I finally had to look. I turned around to find Mia on the ground.

"Mia?" I yelled, rushing to her side. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

There were more screams as she clawed at her eyes. I didn't know what to do. The teachers would be coming any minute. I hoped they would.

I searched for something. Anything. That could help her. I noticed her favorite camera broken on the blue tile beside her.

"Mia?" I breathed. "Why? We're friends!"

Amidst her screams she whispered, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't understand this. Why would she do this? Why would she ever take a picture of me like that? And what was wrong with her? Why was she lying on the floor in pain? How could I help her?

Finally a group of teachers arrived observing the mess that was happening. Mrs. Caswell's stern voice was raised above the rest, "What have you done!"

She was staring directly at me. I opened my mouth to explain, but Mia shrieked, "I'm blind! She blinded me!"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. This wasn't happening. Tears dripped down my face as Mrs. Caswell shoved me out of the bathroom. I never saw that school again. Or Mia. I still have the towel.

Suddenly, I was outside Woodward.

"Alcee," My father's smile was no longer there. "You know your mother and I love you. Maybe we shouldn't have sent you away. We're hoping you being closer to home will make you better."

"There's nothing wrong with me! I didn't hurt Mia! She was my friend!" I wanted to shout, but I could only get out a faint murmur.

"If you didn't hurt her, how is she blind?" My mother shook her head.

"I don't know! I wouldn't do that! I mean I don't know how she was, but I wouldn't ever…. The real question is…" No. I wouldn't say it. I know there was some good reason why Mia would do that to me. I wouldn't just get her in trouble, though. She was blind now. How would getting her expelled make her see again? How would it help me get over the fact that even though I wouldn't, I could have hurt her? Could I have?

"_My_ question is," My mother's words echoed, "why didn't they realize we were being attacked?"

Attacked? What? This wasn't my memory. This wasn't right.

"There's this thing called The Mist. It alters what people perceive to be true." The Mist? That wasn't my father's voice talking.

It took a moment to realize I was out of my memory and staring back into the vast darkness of my closed eyes. My head was resting on Corny's fluffy unicorn Pillow Pet. The car was still speeding along the road.

"Say I believe you. What do you mean?" That was Cassie's voice talking.

"Well, like at the dance, _we_ saw Achlys attacking you, but the mortals probably saw you running away from a guy trying to dry hump you and me saving the day."

"You saved me, _my butt_." Cassie retorted. "That thing disintegrated, while you laid on the ground. Some hero you are."

"I-" Corny was about to say something but, was stopped. Corny slowed the car to a halt. The ground under the car shook. It felt like an earth quake. I sat up and opened my eyes to look out the window.

There was a giant purple leg standing next to the window. I couldn't breathe. My eyes travelled upward to see the scaly body, then head of giant beast. It lowered its enormous head down to Corny's car. I could just make out its one yellow eye through the front window. It opened its mouth to reveal a slobbery pink tongue.

"DRAGON!" Corny roared, rolling out of the car with Cassie as the beast blew its deadly fire.

I jumped out as fast as I could, barely avoiding being turned into a S'more. I screamed searching for Corny. The dragon reared its head in our direction. It was about to blow again. I didn't want some more of that. I raced to the back of the car, meeting Corny and Cassie there.

"Are you guys okay?" I said.

We ducked from another breath of fire coming at us.

"I'm as okay as a Jew in the Holocaust!" Cassie screamed. "How do we get out-of here?"

Corny looked around the road there were a few cars driving rapidly and some guy parked at a telephone booth drinking a diet soda. This must have been the thing Corny was talking about. The Mist. Why couldn't diet soda man see a murderer or something and call the police?

The car was slowly melting, turning into a fiery ash. The dragon roared, realizing we were no longer in the car. It stomped its big ugly foot onto the car, sending flaming fragments flying in every direction. We cowered together.

"I thought you said there would be no more monsters?" Cassie yelled terrified and angrily at the same time.

"Let me guess, you both have cell phones…" Corny growled under his breath as the dragon took another step, shaking the ground.

"This is about a _cell phone_?" Cassie screamed, throwing her phone behind her. It soared through the air until it hit the beast directly on the nose.

"RUN!" Corny yelled. He pulled out a golden dagger from his pocket and faced the beast. He stepped back, just as the dragon stepped forward, sending himself off balance and onto his butt. He got up quickly slashing the sword through the air, nearly nicking the beast several times.

Cassie and I ran to the other side of the road behind the soda drinker's car. I ditched my phone, hastily and cowered from behind. I had too many questions. Why did Corny have a dagger hanging around in his pocket? How did he know how to fight a frightening dragon? Why did this diet soda man do nothing to stop what was going on? Even if there was mist he must see something horrible happening. Right? And how could I help Corny? All I could do was watch.

Corny continued to fight the dragon. He swiped his sword across the beast's underbelly. It drew blood. The beast breathed a fire ball and Corny hid behind his leg. The beast roared in disgust and pain. It stomped its ugly purple feet around, bringing intense shakes everywhere. Corny wobbled and toppled to the ground again. This time he couldn't get up. The dragon had pinned him there. It reared it enormous head down to Corny. It breathed smoke from its nose. Corny coughed unable to breath. The dragon opened its terrifying mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing the odd mans diet soda and chucking it at the dragons head. Good thing it was a soft drink.

The dragon didn't think I was so funny though. The dragon forgot about Corny. Yay! But it started after me instead. Not yay.

I didn't know what possessed me to do that. I just had to save Corny. I barely knew him, but he couldn't die trying to protect Cassie and me. The dragon charged toward me. The hands were shaking. I hoped this worked. Just think vulnerability. I told myself. Be vulnerable. Be yourself. I breathed in.

I was glowing. I was the light. I knew that now. I had tried this only once before, when I saved Cassie. I still couldn't believe I had done it. I just hoped it would work again.

I stared at the dragon. It was disintegrating to little pieces, then to nothing. He was gone. I wanted to shout with excitement and jump around. No more dragon! Yay! Something stopped me though.

A familiar sound echoed from my memory. Except they were real. Screams and cries. "Help! I'm blind!" Then silence.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a crazy chapter. Who saw that one coming? Well I did. Don't worry its all part of the plan. Also note, I've now decided to update once a month, so be ready. You'll find out both of our young heroines' fate soon.**

**I love reading all of your comments, so please keep reviewing. XOXO**


End file.
